fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neonix
An admin. Feel free to ask questions about the wiki here. Question Hi! Sometimes when I add an image it's too low and I don't know how to change it. Like here An assignment from the Cheesemonger. Varissaelle 14:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Positioning Thanks :-) Varissaelle 19:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Another problem :( I can't upload this picture -> http://images.echobazaar.failbettergames.com.s3.amazonaws.com/icons/angel.png and i'm getting this error: Upload warning Files of the MIME type "application/x-php" are not allowed to be uploaded. Varissaelle 18:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. and another.. Can You delete these pages: Plotting against the Masters and Commissioned to Enact Love's Revenge? Sooo sorry for making a trouble..again ^-^' Varissaelle 21:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hi! I found this site in google, typing "A serious offer" card echo. Aaand a few questions :) Most of the items don't have any effects so should I use this item template for them? What if someone wants to check how to obtain certain items or what they are needed for? How to connect items pages with these quests? I'm a little bit confuse with all these categories too so thanks for all the hints. Thanks for helping and sorry for my language because I'm not used to write in english -_-' Varissaelle 12:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sooo, soooo slooow... It takes so long to load, edit or add wiki pages today. Am I the only one with that problem? :( Varissaelle 20:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ouch.. I've made another mistake. Accomplishments should be content pages not category and I've made A Survivor of the Affair of the Box -_-' And what about Fascinating, Casing and other Progress? Category or page? With or without "..."? Varissaelle 16:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help Neonix! 01:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate/Mis-named pages What should I do when I find a page that is a duplicate and/or mis-named? For example: Have you a handkerchief vs. Have you a handkerchief? (the latter is the one that fits the in-game text). Prequevu 03:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Small thing - on the main page there's missing | between Having Recurring Dreams and Items :-) Varissaelle 12:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I wonder.. maybe we (I mean you, they probably won't understand me :D) can write to wikia admins to remove or redirect from that other echo bazaar wikia? Varissaelle 12:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Quirk/Menace/Story Levels Noo.. it was Drox :-) Varissaelle 01:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I better go and thank him then :D Achievement post. :P Droxlean 19:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:My Talk Page Oh, I just googled "echo bazaar wiki", it was the first hit. I usually use the others too as they sometimes have info this one lacks and I like their organization of stuff a tad better. Jonathan Strange 17:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Example: I needed to acquire more Greyfields 1882 so I was looking for a way to obtain them. Compare your page about the item and this one . It takes objectively less time to find what you are looking for on the latter website. Belive me, I understand that this added (one may even say redundant) information is quite a lot of work, considering how horrible a clusterfuck (pardon the expression) tables on wiki-based sites are, but from the user viewpoint it's much accessible. All in all, I lack more user created content, ie. texts that would explain what this and that item does, user's experience, strategy, tips, whatever. Then again, maybe I'm just spoiled from high-traffic wikis like the Fallout games wiki, where you can find 99% of info that is available and more. Jonathan Strange 11:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Random reward? Hey Neonix, thanks for the friendly greeting! One quick question: if I get a different reward for an action than the one listed on the wiki, should I assume the reward is random, or should I just leave a comment asking for confirmation? It's an oppotunity card, so I've only had the chance to try it once. Different Sunday option at Mahogany Hall If you go to Sunday in Mahogany Hall and your a Survivor of the Affair of the Box is 12, you get a different action option - it's called "The CHARMING and EXOTIC Kashmiri Princess". I can enter the details; should I just add it to Day of the Week like this: :: 7. sunday - Sunday's show | The CHARMING and EXOTIC Kashmiri Princess or is there a different format? R Ivybridge 17:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Can the 'Mysteries of the Elder Country' page be renamed to 'Mystery of the Elder Country'? The latter is the item name in-game, now. I did a search on rename and renaming, but couldn't find anything. R Ivybridge 20:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : The canonical name is now Mystery of the Elder Continent - editing this section so I can clear these soon-to-be-broken links :) Jemann (talk) 11:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) In search of a Stiff Drink - Aid the Widow I tried to update the success results on that, but the page is locked. Here you go: * Shadowy has increased ... * You succeeded in a Shadowy challenge! (Simple challenges mean you don't learn so much.) * You've lost a quality: Connected: the Duchess. * Connected: The Orient is increasing... * You've gained 2000 x Jade Fragment* An occurrence! Your 'in search of a Stiff Drink' Quality is now 5 - An ally of the Widow! Fate-locked options Some options have their own pages, and some don't because we can't supply information on bits that require Fate, anyway. Is there a way to write an option on a page without making it a link? fate locks Dear wiki overlord I know we aren't allowed to post fate locked actions. But im not sure, weather we are allowed to post content that is unlocked by having an item or quality that is only obtainable via a fate locked action. I know of a few articals already on this wiki that this applys too, and i want to know weather these are allowed by echobazaar's creators, or if i should remove them. Harry2469 13:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i belive you need to be an admin to delete pages. Shall i link them here so that you can delete as necersary? Harry2469 18:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Formatting indirectly fate locked content Dear Princess Celestia Neoix I am noticing a fair few indierectly fate locked actions recently (actions requiring something only obtainable through the use of fate). I was just wondering what the generaly accepted way of dealing with this is. So far i've just been omitting their success information, not making the fate locked requirements a link, and not applying the stub template to them. But this strikes me as messy, leaving a great big } when the success is imposible to place. Some direction on this topic would be apreciated. Your faithful student, twilight sparkle Harry2469 15:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) here's that list of indirect fate locks you requested *Letters page: the Corresponding Ocelot *Test your Unearthly Fossil *Breed a beast *Breed the Rubbery Hound (all of them) Harry2469 23:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's definatly better, thanks. I wonder weather it would break failbetter's rules on fate to show which fate locked action could lead to the required item. Harry2469 10:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. Thanks again for the help! ^_^